1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery devices and, more particularly, to those devices used to draw and release a bowstring.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of bowstring pull and trigger release mechanisms which are utilized to assist archers in pulling and holding the bowstring of a conventional bow in tensioned or taut relationship with the triggering mechanism being used to release the bowstring and thereby project the arrow in a forward direction. One of the problems which is inherent in the release of a bowstring arises from the characteristics of the bowstring when it is suddenly released and allowed to return to its normal untensioned position in the bow. Once the bowstring is released, the bowstring will produce side pressure with twisting being a consequent result thereof. Arrows which are projected from a twisting bowstring do not travel in the direction intended due to the deflection caused by the side pressure and twisting thereby resulting in poor accuracy in the aim and trajectory of the arrow.
A specific device disclosed by the prior art utilizes a self-contained bowstring draw and trigger release. The device disclosed by the prior art employs a holding member which is used to temporarily secure a loop which holds the bowstring in a taut position. A trigger which pivots about a fixed shaft is totally independent of the holding member and contacts the holding member in a manner which has conventionally been designated as a sear. The trigger is urged against a resilient spring, a projection of the trigger preventing the holding member from rotating under the force of the tensioned bowstring. When the trigger is pivoted, the projection thereof releases the holding member thereby permitting the bowstring to return to its untensioned position and thereby launching the arrow. One of the problems inherent in this type of device is the high forces imposed on the trigger projection and holding member, i.e., the sear elements. The contacting surfaces are continually worn under the effect of the bowstring tension thereby deforming the profile of the contacting members, the eventual result thereof being the inoperability of the device. Another deleterious effect resulting from the use of a sear mechanism arises from the increase in pressure as the trigger is moved to its released position. As the area of the contacting interface of the sear contracts during the movement of the trigger, the ability to smoothly and properly release the bowstring is reduced.
The problems associated with the devices disclosed by the prior art are substantially resolved by the present invention. The present invention eliminates the sliding engagement of a sear and substitutes in place thereof a series of coupled, rotatable members which will provide for the smooth release of the bowstring and thereby substantially eliminates unnecessary wear on the component parts thereof.